I'm a Nobody: Sequel
by June Lavester
Summary: Sequel to "I'm Nobody But a Somebody". This is the sequel to the story I wrote in grade 7. I wrote this in Grade 7 too. It's real bad. Keep an eye out for the Spin-off continuation I've started up recently. Hopefully it's better than this. Axel x OC
1. Prologue

**I'm a Nobody**

_Sequel to: I'm Nobody but a Somebody_

**Prologue **

"No Saix! Wait! Spare Axel… and kill me…" I asked bravely.

"You?! Sacrifice yourself for this heartless fool?! He could NEVER love you for real!" he yelled.

"Jan. Don't. Don't risk your life for me!" Axel begged. "No! Axel…" I looked into his eyes.

"I… I love you…" I revealed truthfully. I saw a look of guilt wipe across his face.

_Why? Why does he look so guilty?_

It was too late by the time he was going to say something. I nodded at Saix and he plunged his sword into my stomach. The pain flooded all over my body. I fell onto my knees and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

_It's wet…_

I lifted my hand slowly and saw a thick red liquid. My blood.

"JAAANNN!" Axel screamed. He rushed over to me.

"Axel… everything is fading," I grabbed his hand breathing shallowly. "But I love you enough… to die for you…"

"Jan… I-I… I feel so bad…"

_It's that guilty face again…_

"W-Why..?" I asked calmly, afraid of what could come.

"Because… I don't love you… I like someone else…" he admitted with a sad face.

"A-Axel…How… could you…" A tear streamed down my cheek. I took my last breath.

And then… I was gone.


	2. Who Am I?

**Who Am I?**

The warm breeze… I can feel it. I slowly open my eyes. I am looking at the blue sky. I sit up.

_I guess I was lying in the grass… Wait._

I look at myself.

_Who am I?_

I look around, and I don't see anyone.

_Where am I?_

"Hello?" Hello… Hello… Hello… Hello…

Echoes.

_That's weird… this is a field… why would there be echoes?_

"She's awake."

I dart around looking for where the voice came from. Something hits my head.

"Oww…" Everything fades to black.

I gasped and sprang up. I find myself in a bed.

"Ugh… my head hurts…"

I had a flashback.

~_I see a red spikey haired man cuddling with me. _

_But… even though he's cuddling with me I don't see any affection in his eyes…~_

I snap out of the flashback.

"What? …What was that?"

I heard a door open so I looked.

It was a man with blue hair and an X on his forehead in between his eyes.

_I feel like… I know him…_

_Ugh… my head hurts… again…_

"Good morning" the man greeted. "Who…are you?" I asked.

"I am Saix. Xemnas would like to see you." He said.

"Umm… who's that?" I asked.

"You will find out, just come with me" he explained.

"Sure…" I responded. He then led the way.

I was taken to a room… It was so plain.

_Maybe if you just put some paint over here… a little over there…_

"This is Xemnas." Saix introduced.

Xemnas was a man with tanned skin and whitish hair.

_It seems like I know him too… Wait a sec… if you flip around the letters in his name it's…. MANSEX?!_

I burst out laughing. Saix gave me a cold stare. I stopped laughing. Xemnas beckoned me over to him.

I was afraid but I walked over anyways.

"I am going to show you your name" he said.

I said nothing, because what is there to be said?

Letters pop up out of nowhere and they mix up together. Then an X plops in between. It says…

_**R-U-N-J-E-X-A**_

"Runjexa, that's your name." He handed me a cloak.

"Ok…" I respond while grabbing it from him.

"Saix will lead you to your room, and tomorrow… prepare for a group meeting where you will meet the other members." He instructed.

"O-Ok…-" Saix glared at me. "I… I mean yes, sir." I responded.

We were walking down the hallway.

"Pull down your hood." Saix commanded. "Why?" I asked him.

"Because I want to see your face. Do you have a problem with that? I am your superior.

This is an order." He snapped.

"No… there's no problem." I responded.

I didn't even notice my hood that was attached to my top. I pulled down my hood, revealing my face.

Saix gasped slightly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Y-Your face… you really are…" he answered lightly.

"I really am what?" I asked.

All of this business was so confusing! I know my name now but …

I don't have any memories of anything before this day… What could he possibly be going on about?

"You look like her." He replied.

"Who is 'HER'?!" I was flustered.

"I can't tell you…" He responded.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I AM SO CONFUSED RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.

"Shh… you'll figure things out in good time." He sighed. "Anyways, here's your room."

"…Thanks." I replied quietly.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. Then I jumped on my bed relaxed.

_Gah… what's going on…_

I suddenly had another flashback.

~_I see the red spikey haired man again. Except he's on top of me. WHAT?! Who is he? _

_Why do I keep seeing this man?~_

The flashback ends.

I gasped as I rapidly sat up.

_Who is that man? And why does he keep appearing in these flashbacks? Is this some sort of memory? _

_Is he important?_

I put on the cloak Xemnas gave me and lay back down. In a matter of minutes I peacefully fell asleep.


	3. Meetings

**Meetings**

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I slowly opened my eyes. Saix came in.

"It's time for you to meet everyone." He said.

"Alright, let's go." I responded. I lifted my hood and walked with Saix down the hall. We then entered a room. There I saw a bunch of people also wearing the same cloak that Xemnas gave me. I spotted Xemnas himself waiting for me.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce our newest member. Runjexa." Xemnas' voice boomed.

Everyone stared.

"We found her in a 'field', and as of right now we do not know her power. Please welcome number XV."

Everyone continued to stare.

"This meeting is over. Everyone has two days to relax while we try to figure out her power."

Everyone disappeared into a black swirly vortex looking thing.

Another flashback starts.

~_I look at two people a man and a woman, I suddenly feel panicked. We head into the black swirly vortex portal thing and now I am falling from the sky, screaming.~_

The flashback ends.

"Are you alright?" Saix asked.

"Yes… I'm perfectly fine." I lied. I didn't think telling them about my flashbacks was a good idea. I didn't trust this group of people. They were awfully shady…

I started to head back to my room and I heard noises behind one of the doors in the hallway of bedroom doors. As I walked down a bit more the noises progressively got louder. I stopped in front of one of the doors. I looked at the door. It said 'Number XIII: Roxas'.

_Huh… Roxas…? Does he… Rock ass or something?_

I put my ear up to the door and I heard moaning. I immediately took my ear away from the door and stepped back.

_OH GOD. I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE…_

I walked a few steps down the hallway and then I heard a door open behind me. I turned around to see a spikey redhead.

_Wait… He's the man from those strange flashbacks! Should I approach him…? No. I'll have to figure it out later… But first…_

"Hey! What were you doing in there?! Hmmm?!" I asked demandingly.

Surprised he was caught, he said "I was… sharing ice-cream with Roxas…"

I looked at him with a serious expression.

"Oh hey, you're the new girl aren't you?" He asked holding out a hand. "I'm Axel, number VIII."

I shook his hand slowly and responded, "My name is Runjexa. Number XV… But you already knew that from the meeting earlier."

"Yes. I do hope to know you better, but I've gotta go. See ya around." He said.

I walked back to my room and shut the door behind me. I pulled of my cloak and threw it on the table.

_Finally I can get out of that hot and sweaty gross cloak! My normal clothes are pretty much good enough for me… Oh yes, my normal clothes. _

I fell back onto my bed and sighed in refreshment, "Ahhh…"

I lay there in silence and shut my eyes. I soon fell asleep and took a little nap.

I had a dream. I opened my eyes in the dream only to find myself kissing Axel. I tried to break away, but for some reason I couldn't. I couldn't move myself and control my body. I struggled and struggled.

"GAH!" I yelled as I arose quickly from my bed gasping for air.

"OH GOD! WHAT IS ALL THIS?! I have to set things straight… NOW!" I yelled at myself.

I marched out into the hall to where it the door showed a sign that read 'Number VIII: Axel'.

_Knock, Knock!_

Axel opened the door. "Oh hey… uh… Runjexa… right?"

"Yeah, hi. I need to talk with you." I said seriously.

"Um, alright… come on in." He offered.

"Please have a seat on my bed." He said warmly. I awkwardly took a seat on his bed and so did he.

"So… uh… what is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask why you keep appearing in my dreams and flashbacks…" I responded awkwardly.

"No it can't be… is it?" He looked at me for a while and examined me, and squinted at me while I had my hood on. He seemed like he was trying to look at my face.

"I'm going to try something … alright?" he asked. "….Okay then" I replied.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat and looked me in the eyes.

"Hey sexy." He commented.

_S-Sexy?! WHAT?!_

"Not too bad yourself."

_WHAT THE HELL?! DID I JUST SAY THAT?! Why are those words coming out of my mouth?!_

"Oh you're being different today…" he said playfully.

He pushed me down onto his bed. Then he lowered his body on top of me and teased me with a light kiss. My body acted on its own, pulled Axel in closer and kissed him passionately. My cheeks were burning… but why? What's this feeling?

He licked my lips and his tongue tried to venture in my mouth but I pushed him off.

_Finally! But, why does this feel like it's happened before?_ Then I spoke without control again.

"Not yet loverboy…" I laughed. _Why is that funny?_

He shrugged and got off, "You're just so tasty…"

"Am I salty or sweet?" I teased.

"A little bit of both, and you're addicting…" He came closer.

Then he stopped the act and smiled.

I finally had control of my body.

"What the hell was THAT?!" I asked demandingly, my cheeks still burning.

"I was re-enacting what happened once with me and my girlfriend." He explained.

"But why was my body acting on its own? And why were you re-enacting that? Why'd I respond?" I asked completely confused.

"Because you used to be my girlfriend…" He sighed and looked guiltily to the floor.

"What?! What do you mean…?! I don't recall ever going out with you… How is that possible?!" I yelled at him, even more confused.

"You… are her Nobody…" he replied.


	4. Janeru

**Janeru…?**

"Wha… so what happened?" I asked.

"Sh-She died… sacrificing her precious life for me…" He responded.

"Who would sacrifice themselves for YOU?!" I asked.

"Well… she loved me very much, but I could not return those feelings." He answered.

"Why not? She was your girlfriend you jerk!" I looked at him with rage and curiosity.

"I fell in love with someone else…" he looked away.

_Wait a sec… The noises in Rock Asses room… was it… AAAWWWW NASTY. Axel…. IS GAY?!_

"AXEL!" I shouted.

"WHAT?!" He shouted back.

"You're…. gay?!" I asked.

He blushed. "No! I'm bi-sexual. Which means… in case you don't know… I'm attracted to girls and boys." He explained.

"And… it also means…" he smiled sexily which disturbed me quite a bit. "You're good for me too…"

I jumped off the bed and walked towards the door in reaction to what he said.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying in here… conscious or not…" he threatened me playfully.

"Axel," I started to look over my shoulder to speak to him. "I'm not getting involved in your silly ga-"

He grabbed me and threw me on the bed. The temperature in the room rose rapidly, until it was extremely hot. I was gasping for air.

"A-Axel! What the hell?! Why is it so hot all of a sudden?!" I asked angrily while struggled to break free of his grasp.

"It's me. I'm the one making it hot in here." He said.

"Axel. I'm serious. What is it?" I asked him.

"It really is me. I can control fire." He admitted.

"What? Really? … Ugh it's unbelievably hot in here…" I complained.

"Here… let me help you with that…" He said dangerously as he started to try and unzip my cloak.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled.

I kicked him off, with all the force I had. I was breathing heavily because he was quite strong. I scrambled off the bed.

_Knock, knock!_

"Axel! We know you're in there… fooling around with number XIII! Open up!" I heard 3 voices of men.

Axel grabbed me, covered my mouth and shoved me to the floor. "Shh…" he whispered.

He shoved me in his closet and tied my hands behind my back. He also taped my mouth and tied my feet. "MMM!" Was all I could make out.

Axel glared at me and hushed me again. "Axel we're going to kick the door open!" The voices yelled.

He shut the closet, and everything was suddenly pitch black. Then I heard the sound of a door opening.

"Oh…" Axel yawned. "Hey guys"

"Axel, what are you doing in there?" a voice asked.

"I was sleeping." He replied.

"Is that so? Demyx, go see if Roxas is in his room." One of them commanded.

"Yes sir!"Demyx replied.

There was a moment of silence until…

"He is in his room, sir." Demyx reported.

"Hmm… I guess you were sleeping afterall… or something else for that matter. I'm sorry we disturbed you." A man's voice apologized.

"It's okay Saix. Well, I must get back to my sleep. Later!" Axel said, closing the door.

Axel then opened the closet door and kneeled down next to me. He ripped the tape off my mouth.

"Oww!" I yelled in pain. "Sorry…" he apologized.

He then kissed my forehead and untied my hands and feet. When my hands were free I slapped him in the face.

He was slightly stunned, and he looked at me in silence as his cheek slowly turned red.

"That's for trying to get me in bed with you, tying me up and putting me in a closet and for kissing me on the forehead!"I yelled angrily.

"I guess I did deserve that…" he laughed. He brought his face up to mine and his nose brushed mine.

"You're really hot when you're mad." He murmured.

I pushed him away and grunted.

"Oh. By the way… you're blushing." He acknowledged.

"What?! No I am not!" I fumed, embarrassed.

"Sure. Whatever you say, kiddo." He teased.

I got up angrily and sat on his bed, turning away from him.

"What was my real name anyways? My 'Somebody' name?" I mumbled.

He got up and walked over to the bed, pushed me over and lay down beside me.

He whispered into my ear, "Janeru."


	5. Who Do You Love?

**Who Do You Love?**

The next thing I knew… I woke up. I was in a bed… I looked to my left and I saw Axel laying there fast asleep. I was wrapped in his arms and it was morning.

_Holy crumb! I SLEPT with him?! I mean not in that way but… AH._

I shoved his arms off, got off the bed and rushed back to my room as fast as I could.

_OH GOD. That was just… ugh. I don't want to remember that. Not a good image. I'm SHUDDERING with… fear? Well… actually maybe it wasn't that bad… maybe I'm over-reacting. I mean… we didn't DO anything… right?_

I decided to go back to Axel's room.

I shook Axel awake.

"Axel… who are you in love with? Who is that other person you liked other than the former me?"

…

There was no response.

"AXEL!" I yelled.

"That's none of your business…" He replied.

"Um technically it is, because I- well my former self died for you!" I snapped.

"…Fine! Fine! I'll say it. It's Roxas! I love him." He admitted.

"Axel. Oh my lord. You say you're in love with Roxas, but that is just your lusty dick talking! You were really in love with Janeru… You had to be! And I don't care if you choose to believe me or not!" I yelled and stormed out of the room.

I ran to my room and slammed the door shut.

"Ugh. STUPID AXEL!" I yelled as I jumped onto the bed and stuffed my face into the pillow.

_Knock, knock!_

"UGH! What now?!" I grunted.

"Runjexa. Please get up and meet in in the hall. … The Great Hall, so I may assign you your first mission. This will help us determine your power." Saix's muffled voice said through the door.

I grumpily got out of bed and left my room, and went to the Great Hall.

"Thank you for coming here so fast. Today, for your first mission… you will be with Axel. Let me know when you're prepared to leave." Saix said.

_WHAT. NO! NOT __AXEL__! UGH._

"Ready to go kiddo?" Axel mocked.

"Tch. Only if you are…" I murmured. "Idiot…"

-Twilight Town-

"Okay… our mission is to de-"

"Yeah yeah… beat some heartless, gotcha." I cut in.

"Hmmph. If you know so much why don't you do it yourself!" he glared.

"FINE!" I snapped as we parted ways.

I walked farther away and rolled my eyes.

"Heartless, smartless gee-"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

I fell into a hole which seemed to go on forever.

_Crap. What now?!_


	6. Things Aren't Always As They Seem

**Things Aren't Always As They Seem**

"AAAGGGHHH!"

I woke up gasping for air.

_That… was all a dream? No wonder. Axel would never do that. Also, the Organization is NOT looking for new members anytime soon. And besides… Roxas has already left the Organization! I've been playing way too much Kindgom Hearts… AND I've been ready WAY too many sappy love stories… That was one heck of a dream though… And a VERY long one at that…! Strange…_

-Twilight Town-

"Hmm… maybe she was right… I am in love with her… How could I have been so wrong?" Axel thought to himself.

He went to go and look for Runjexa to apologize. He searched high and low but no avail.

"Runjexa! Runjexa! Runjexa…?" he called.

No reply.

"RUUUUUUNNNJEEEEXXXAAAAA?!"

_To be continued…?_

_(Update: I continued on this horrible Grade 7 story, and I am currently working on it with my current writing skills haha. )_

_Please check out the continuation:_

_**Qualified for Destiny**  
_


End file.
